Yugioh Lyoko City
by Ulrich362
Summary: X.A.N.A. escapes the supercomputer and accesses the kaibacorp mainframe. Now if the lyoko warriors hope to stop X.A.N.A. they must work with Yugi and his friends, but what happens when a super powerful computer joins forces with the wielder of a millenium item?
1. XANA escapes

Yugioh Lyoko City

By Ulrich362

(I don't own yugioh, code lyoko or any related media, all rights go to their proper owners."

"Yumi, look out X.A.N.A. sent the welcoming committee." Jeremy said while typing in the codes to send the vehicles.

"Thanks Jeremy, but I think we noticed, X.A.N.A. sent us a few bloks." Ulrich said. "Any idea what the attack is?"

"No clue, but it could be bad considering the activated tower is also a way tower." Jeremy said. "Vehicles are on the way."

"Awesome, I've been dying to try my new idea on Lyoko." Odd said jumping on the overboard. "Now to try this, Bonzai!"

"What the, Odd what are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, Odd is just being his usual self." Ulrich said before Odd came flying back.

"Well, that takes care of one of the bloks, but I saw some tarantulas heading this way, whatever X.A.N.A. is up to, it must be important." Odd said. "Aelita you should head over and deactivate the tower."

"Right." Aelita nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Sissi, what's up?" William asked as Sissi walked past him.

"Oh nothing William, I was just looking for Ulrich, have you seen him?" Sissi asked.

"Yeah, but he said something about not wanting to talk to you right now, something to do urgently." William said.

"Oh, well tell him I was looking for him alright." Sissi said walking back towards the school. Well Ulrich darling, if I'm going to find out what you and your gang is up to, I'll have to go straight to the source, even if it means buddying up to Jeremy, she thought.

"Sissi, I was looking for you, principal Delmas wanted to talk with you about something." Jim said.

"Oh, well I should go see what my dad wants." Sissi said lazily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yumi, watch out behind you." Odd said before a tarantula devirtualized him.

"Impact!" Ulrich said as he destroyed the same tarantula."Aelita, what's wrong."

"The tower, it just deactivated itself, something feels off. Jeremy is there anything on your end?" Aelita asked.

"No, as far as I can tell everything just calmed down. Except for the stray monsters everything is quiet." Jeremy said.

"Wait, it can't be, Jeremy what if X.A.N.A. got into another computer?" Yumi asked.

"Only one way to find out, I'm launching the scan for X.A.N.A." Jeremy said when he got an unusual result. "That's strange, it says X.A.N.A. is in Japan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Mr. Kaiba sir, something just caused the signal to a half dozen duel discs to vanish." said one of the scientists of Kaiba Corp.

"Well, what happened?" Kaiba asked angrily before the signals returned. "Well whatever it was the signals are back now, continue preparations, I'm almost ready to announce the tournament." Not to mention win the other Egyptian god cards, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Well, looks like we need to head to Japan, if X.A.N.A. is loose we need to be ready to counter him." Ulrich said before turning to Yumi, "Think you could give us a crash course in Japanese?"

"I'll try, but I'll do most of the talking at first. It is my home country after all." Yumi said before the return to the past initiated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Well students anyone have a suggestion for the random draw prize?" principal Delmas asked. "Yumi, you have an idea, what is it?"

"Well sir, I was thinking a trip to Japan, it could allow us to learn about culture, plus it would be a nice change of pace."Yumi said.

"Well, that seems slightly excessive, but I don't see anything wrong with that, although I would encourage a group, so whoever wins should take some classmates along in order to increase safety." said principal Delmas. "Now if there are any other suggestions."

Nobody said anything else, since a trip to Japan was exciting to everyone.

"Alright, Jim who won the trip?" asked principal Delmas.

"The winner of the trip to Japan is … Aelita Stones." Jim said holding up a card with her name on it.

"Well Aelita, congratulations, although I need to ask, who would you like to accompany you to Japan?" principal Delmas asked.

"Well, I'm thinking Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy." Aelita said calmly.

"Well, we'll arrange for the trip this afternoon, I look forward to hearing about the trip when you return." principal Delmas said before walking off with Jim.

"Nice, come on guys, we should work on your Japanese before we head out." Yumi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Seto, we just received word that a computer attempted to scan our programs, we traced the signal to a boy in France." Mokuba said.

"Well, some punk thinks they can hack into Kaiba Corp. Get the jet Mokuba, we're heading to the source of the signal." Kaiba said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What the heck is that thing?" Jim asked. "Wait a dragon, we're dead." with those words he fainted.

"This is the place, looks like some kind of school Seto."Mokuba said.

"Never underestimate your opponent, we'll find out what this kid thinks he is doing hacking into our computer mainframe." Kaiba said.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked principal Delmas.

"Yes, my name is Seto Kaiba, and I believe one of your students attempted to hack into my computer, I was wondering if you could tell me who your top three students are so I can explain to them the consequences of his or her actions." Kaiba said.

"Well I suppose I could ask them to come in, Nicole, please have Jeremy, Aelita and Herb come into my office, someone is here to see them." principal Delmas said.

"Yes sir, I'll call them." Nicole said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Well, you three are the smartest students here? Well I have a quick question, which of you attempted to hack into my computer mainframe?" Kaiba asked.

"Sir, could I speak to you in private?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, if you are willing to admit you hacked into my computer, I'll give you five minutes." Kaiba said before walking out with Jeremy.

"Sir, I never intended to hack into your system, I have reason to believe that a virus escaped into your computer." Jeremy said, "I was tracking the virus."

"Well, that would explain the glitch, well just be careful next time, Mokuba, we're heading home." Kaiba said.

"Jeremy, I know you asked for privacy, but I spoke with a young man and he said you and your friends could room with them when you arrive in Domino City." principal Delmas said.

(X.A.N.A. has escaped the supercomputer and is in the Kaibacorp Mainframe, what is he planning? Next chapter will feature the lyoko gang arriving in Japan, and the tournament will be announced. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Aelita enters the fray

"Wait, did you say Domino City?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, Yumi Ishiyama requested that she and her friends be allowed to go to Japan for a cultural lesson." principal Delmas said.

"Well I should tell you, I'm about to hold a tournament there, the Battle City tournament, so I suggest your students reschedule their trip." Kaiba said.

"Wait, what's Battle City?" Jeremy asked. "What kind of tournament is it?"

"The Battle City tournament is the largest Duel Monsters tournament to ever take place, and the winner will be declared the King of Games." Kaiba said, "To add life to the tournament all duels will use this, the new and improved duel disc."

That must be X.A.N.A.'s weapon, but what can it do, Jeremy thought. "Mr. Kaiba, would it be feasible for me and my friends to watch the tournament, it might inspire us to bring it here to Kadic Academy." he said.

"You don't know what Duel Monsters is? Well, that's disappointing, fine just don't get in the way of the tournament." Kaiba said before Yumi ran in.

"You're Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaibacorp, I'm honored to meet you, my name is Yumi, I actually duel a little." Yumi said. "Would you mind playing me and giving me some advice?"

"Why not, but first I have something to attend, I'll be back tonight." Kaiba said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hey Yugi what do you think that big announcement will be?" Joey asked.

"Not sure Joey, but it should be on soon." Yugi said when Kaiba appeared on the television.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Seto Kaiba, and I'm here to issue a challenge to any duelists who think they can hold their own in the game. This tournament will have some new rules, but those will be explained over the next few days, now then if you want to enter you sign up at this location." Kaiba said while an address appeared on the screen. "Now I wish you all good luck, you'll need it."

"Man a new tournament, as much as I hate Kaiba the guy knows how to get people psyched, I plan on winning the whole thing." Joey said.

"Joey don't get ahead of yourself, after all I'm planning on entering and you can bet Kaiba is too."Yugi said.

"Well, in that case I should work just that much harder to beat you guys, don't forget I was the runner-up at Duelist Kingdom." Joey said while grabbing his deck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yumi, why are you so excited about this Kaiba person?" Aelita asked.

"Well, before I left Japan I got to see the championship match of a duel monsters tournament, Kaiba won and the strategy was incredible, I decided to learn how the game worked and well, I'll show you guys how to play." Yumi said when a jet flew in resembling a white dragon."

"You said your name was Yumi, are you ready for our duel?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, thank you very much." Yumi said as she picked up her cards.

"Duel." said Yumi and Kaiba simultaneously.

Yumi 2000 Kaiba 2000: "You can take the first turn."Kaiba said calmly.

"Thanks, I draw, now I set two cards facedown and summon my Dark Elf in attack mode. That ends my turn." Yumi said.

"Alright, in that case it's my move, and I summon my X-Head Cannon, next I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Kaiba said, when Jeremy's laptop flashed and Yumi's cards got blown off the field.

"I'm sorry, it must have been the wind, Odd shut the window." Yumi said.

"It's fine I'll just have my turn be the first, but try to keep your cards on the table this time." Kaiba said.

"Right, my move." Yumi said drawing a new hand. "No way, this is incredible, somehow my deck got changed."

"Well, let's see how effective these cards are." Kaiba said, slightly curious about a new deck that a computer somehow created.

"Ok, I play the field spell Lyoko," Yumi said before placing four coins on the card, "This card has five effects, and the first is chosen by you, Desert, Ice, Mountain, or Forest."

"Interesting, I chose Mountain." Kaiba said.

"Ok, in that case the effects have all been decided, and Mountain allows me to summon one monster during your turn if I have none on the field." Yumi said. "Now I summon Tarantula, now I attack your X-Head Cannon." Yumi said. "One facedown and I end my turn,

Yumi 2000 Kaiba 1600: "My move, I activate my White Dragon Ritual card, next I send Hitotsu-Me Giant to the graveyard in order to summon Paladin of White Dragon." Kaiba said with a smirk, now I summon Blue eyes White Dragon by tributing my Paladin, now I attack with Blue Eyes. That ends my turn."

Yumi 1200 Kaiba 1600: "ok, I summon Krab, and when I summon him I can destroy one card on the field, so I destroy your Blue eyes White Dragon."Yumi said.

"I activate my facedown card, Ring of Destruction and Ring of Defense, now your Blok is destroyed, and we would both normally take 1400 points of damage, but my Ring of Defense protects my points." Kaiba said as Yumi lost the last of her points."

"Excuse me would it be alright if I gave the game a try?" Aelita asked.

"Fine, I'm always up for a challenge." Kaiba said.

"Yumi, could I borrow those cards?" Aelita asked.

"Sure, here you go Aelita." Yumi said.

"Duel." said Kaiba and Aelita simultaneously.

Aelita 2000 Kaiba 2000: "My move, and I activate the Lyoko field spell." Aelita said.

"In that case I choose Ice." Kaiba said.

"Ok, in that case I can activate trap cards on the turn I set them by discarding one card." Aelita said. "Next I set one card and discard my Tarantula to play Lyoko Warriors Arrive, now I summon Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy. That ends my turn."

"Well, that's quite a powerful card, but I summon my Vorse Raider and attack Jeremy." Kaiba said.

"I use the effect of Yumi, now I can negate one attack per round, but in exchange Yumi can't attack next round." Aelita said.

"In that case I end my move with this facedown."

"My turn, I draw and I activate Odd's special ability, now I can see one facedown card on the field and flip a coin, if I get a tails I destroy the card." Aelita said as Kaiba revealed his Ring of Destruction.

"I'll flip." Yumi said before flipping a coin. "Tails, the card is destroyed."

"Alright, next I attack Vorse Raider with Ulrich, both monsters are destroyed. Now I attack with my other monsters." Aelita said. "So I win?"

"Not bad, you have skill, I think you might be good enough for my tournament I'm looking forward to seeing how you do." Kaiba said pulling out a small book, "The rules are slightly different than how we just played, I'm looking forward to seeing you there." With those words Kaiba got in his jet and flew off.

(X.A.N.A. interfered with the Kaibacorp mainframe and as a result a Lyoko deck appeared in Yumi's possession, now Kaiba has invited Aelita to compete in Battle City. Next chapter will begin the tournament, and the Lyoko Warriors will meet Yugi and Joey. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. The tournament begins

(Author's Note: during the duel last chapter, Aelita defeated Kaiba because he didn't know how her cards worked, and he wasn't going to unleash Obelisk the Tormentor before the tournament. In the actual tournament he won't be defeated so easily by anyone. Also Aelita was using cards that she knew, only Aelita can unleash the potential of the Lyoko deck.)

"So Yumi, anything we should know about Japan?" Ulrich asked on the plane.

"Well, I would suggest not making a ton of jokes Odd, they don't know you, so first impressions are important." Yumi said. "Aside from being polite, I'll handle anything that comes up."

"Alright, hopefully some people speak the same language as us." Odd said, "Jeremy any news on X.A.N.A.?"

"No, but I have a feeling whatever he's up too should occur during this tournament." Jeremy said.

"Look, that must be Domino City." Ulrich said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who do you think these guys from France are Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I don't know Joey, I just know that grandpa said we should pick up a group of kids with a girl named Aelita." Yugi said.

"Excuse me, my name is Yumi Ishiyama, and I was wondering if you knew where me and my friends could find someone named Yugi Moto?" Yumi asked.

"That would be me, it's nice to meet you, I'll show you to my house." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Grandpa I'm home, and our guests are here." Yugi said.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you all, make yourselves at home, would you like anything to eat or drink after your flight?" Mr. Moto asked.

"Yes please, thank you sir." Yumi said.

"It's no big deal, oh, Yugi while you were at the airport Kaiba's secretary called, apparently you and Joey need to pick up a duel disc from the store in the center of the city." Mr. Moto said.

"Oh, you two are entered in the tournament?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, I need to win, it's very important." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you can count on me, I've got your back." Joey said.

"Well, maybe I should mention I'm in the tournament too." Aelita said. "Kaiba came to our academy and I dueled him, he said I should enter."

"You impressed Kaiba!" Joey said. "Man, I would love to see you duel."

"You three should pick up the duel discs before they all get taken." Mr. Moto said.

"Right, come on, we can give you guys the tour of Domino City once we get our duel discs." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, next in line." said the man at the counter.

"That would be me, the next champion Joey Wheeler." Joey said confidently.

"Alright, Joey Wheeler, let me check your ranking." said the man. Red Eyes Black Dragon, I should inform Marik about this, he thought. "Ok looks like you have a rank of six stars, that qualifies for a duel disc." the man said before handing Joey a duel disc.

"Awesome." Joey said. "Now I just need to show everyone how Joey Wheeler handles a deck." Joey said.

"Nice Joey, I'm next, so Yugi Moto." Yugi said.

"Yes, Yugi the boy who defeated Pegasus you are an eight star duelist, the highest rank. Here is your duel disc." the man said handing Yugi a duel disc.

"Well I guess Kaiba would consider me a powerful duelist." Yugi said. Hopefully I'm good enough to help you save the world Pharaoh, he thought.

Yugi, I know we can stop whatever enemy is trying to conquer the world, the Pharaoh thought back.

"Next in line please." said the man.

"Hello, my name is Aelita Stones." Aelita said.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba mentioned you would be coming, here is your duel disc, it was programmed to incorporate your unique cards." the man said handing Aelita a duel disc.

"Thank you sir." Aelita said before walking over to meet up with her friends.

"Really, you beat the guy who invented this game?" Ulrich asked Yugi.

"Well, I did have help, but I guess you could say that yeah." Yugi said.

"Cool, your friends helped I assume." Odd said, "We know about having good friends."

"Yugi, would you mind showing us around?" Aelita asked.

"No problem, I'll give you the tour, come on Joey." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Odion, soon the pharaoh will fall, and his true power will be mine." said a young man in a cloak."

"Yes Master Marik, but if I might ask, why haven't you disposed of that strange glitch in your duel disc? I fear whatever it is may cause more harm than good." Odion said.

"Odion, I assure you I can handle myself. This power is no match for the strength of my Millennium Rod. Plus the additional mind slaves are quite beneficial, even if they act a tad robotic for my taste." Marik said before staring off the edge of his boat. "This tournament will allow me to gather the two missing pieces I need."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look, everyone's gathering at that giant clock." Jeremy said.

"Well, it must mean the tournament's about to start, good luck Yugi, you too Aelita." Joey said.

"Thanks, to be honest I only played the game once and I got lucky." Aelita said holding Yumi's cards. "Yumi any last minute advice?"

"Just have fun." Yumi said.

"Attention, everyone in Domino City, for the next three weeks this city is a duel field, anywhere you meet another duelist you duel. Welcome to Battle City." Kaiba said.

"Alright, time for the duels to start." Yugi said when a man in a hood approached him.

"Yugi Moto, I challenge you to a duel." the man said.

"Alright, you want a duel you've got a duel, Yu-Gi-Oh." Yugi said as the spirit of the pharaoh took over the body.

"Alright, I accept your challenge." Yami Yugi said.

"Wait, I have a challenge as well, Aelita prepare for a duel." said someone from behind her.

"Bonz, didn't you learn your lesson the last time, oh well if you want to lose again I won't get in the way. You can handle him Aelita." Joey said confidently.

"Alright, in that case I accept your challenge, now we both have one locator card and need to pick the rarest card in our deck, so I pick my Lyoko field spell." Aelita said.

"In that case I offer Pumpking the King of Ghosts." Bonz said.

"I offer up my Gear Golem the Moving Fortress." the hooded man said.

"Very well, I choose to wager my Dark Magician." Yami Yugi said.

"Duel." said Aelita, Yami Yugi, Bonz, and the hooded man simultaneously.

(The lyoko gang has arrived in domino city and Aelita, Yugi and Joey have gotten entered in the tournament. Next chapter the two duels will get underway, and Marik will arrive in Battle City. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Enter the Rare Hunters

Aelita 4000 Bonz 4000: "I'll start the duel by summoning The Snake Hair in attack mode, next I set one card facedown. That ends my turn." Bonz said.

"Ok, in that case I'll go, and I set three cards facedown, and summon my Krab in attack mode, now I attack your Snake Hair." Aelita said. "Now I end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aelita's doing awesome, I can see why Kaiba let her enter the tournament." Joey said.

"Yeah, but the duel only just started." Tea said.

"Guys, Yugi's duel is starting too." Odd said. "Maybe we should make sure he's alright?"

"Good point." Ulrich said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi 4000 hooded man 4000: "I think I'll start this duel, I set these two cards facedown on the field." Yugi said as his cards appeared. "Next I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior, that ends my turn."

"Well, in that case I draw, next I activate Graceful Charity, I assume you know how it works." the hooded figure said drawing his cards.

"Yes, and I activate a trap card, Light of Intervention, now neither of us can set monsters facedown and monsters you try to set will be placed in face-up defense mode." Yugi said confidently.

"Alright, in that case I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode and end my turn." the man said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita 4000 Bonz 3800: "My turn, I play the magic card Moster Reborn and use it to revive my Snake Hair." Bonz said as his monster returned to the field. "Next I sacrifice it to summon my Pumpking the King of Ghosts.

"What is that thing?" Aelita asked.

"My monster has 1800 attack points so now I attack your Krab." Bonz said robotically.

"Activate trap card, Guardian, now your monster's attack is negated, it can't declare an attack, or use any effects. The catch is if you destroy my Guardian I lose 500 points." Aelita said as an orange sphere enveloped Pumpking.

"Counter Trap activate, Seven Tools of the Bandit, now I pay 1000 points to negate your trap and destroy it. That means my attack continues." Bonz said while Pumpking destroyed the Krab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not good, Aelita's in trouble." Yumi said.

"Don't worry, the game isn't over until someone has zero life points, and while she took a hit, Aelita has over a thousand point lead." Joey said.

"Well she needs something powerful to beat that overgrown Jack-o-Lantern." Ulrich said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My move, I draw, now I sacrifice Beta the Magnet Warrior in order to play Berfomet, and with his effect I add Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts." Yugi said. "Next I activate Polymerization in order to fuse my Gazelle and my Berfomet in order to play this, Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast. Unfortunately according to the new rules I can't attack until next turn, so I set this and end my move."

"Well, in that case it's my turn, and I play another Graceful Charity." the hooded man said as he drew again. "Now I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress in defense mode."

"Focus on drawing and playing defense, your plan is to call on Exodia the Forbidden One." Yugi said.

"Well, you figured it out, but that won't help you win." said the hooded man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, what's Exodia?" Odd asked.

"Exodia is a super powerful monster, in fact it's so strong you need five cards to play it, but once you get those cards you automatically win the duel." Tea said. "Yugi had a copy once, but the cards were tossed into the ocean by a creep named Weevil Underwood."

"Wow, how is anyone supposed to beat that?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell nobody ever has, it was only summoned once and Yugi's the one who played it." Tea said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita 3900 Bonz 2800: "My move, and I activate the spell card I just drew, Possession Ritual, now I send my Blok and my Creeper to the graveyard in order to summon my Dark William in attack mode." Aelita said. "Now I activate his effect, by discarding one card from my hand he deals 300 points of damage, now I attack your Pumpkin.

"You won't win this time Aelita." Bonz said before his eyes flashed into X.A.N.A.'s.

"I knew it, X.A.N.A. is manipulating people just like always." Aelita said. "I end my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I draw, and now my Chimera destroys your Stone Statue of the Aztecs." Yugi said. "Now I set this card facedown and end my turn."

"Well, in that case I draw." the man said as he placed his hand on his deck.

"Not quite, I activate the trap card Time Seal, now you have to skip your draw phase." Yugi said as a seal appeared on the hooded man's cards.

"Well, in that case I end my turn without playing a card." the hooded man said.

"My move, and I activate the card I just drew, Lightforce Sword, now I select one random card in your hand." Yugi said as a sword pierced through Exodia's right arm. "Now I sacrifice my Chimere in order to summon my Summoned Skull. Now I destroy your Gear Golem the Moving Fortress. That ends my turn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is awesome, now Yugi and Aelita are in great spots." Odd said turning to see how Aelita was doing.

"Yeah, without that arm, this guy has to wait at least three turns to play Exodia." Tea said.

"Guys, we might have a problem." Ulrich said. "That Bonz guy looks like he has a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aelita 3900 Bonz 2000: "My move, I set one card facedown and play my Clown Zombie in defense mode. That ends my move."

"Ok, I draw, this might help, I summon Odd in attack mode, and next I use his effect. This allows me to pick a facedown card on your field and see what it is. After that I flip a coin, and if I get tails the card is destroyed." Aelita said as a card called Zombie Immortality revealed itself.

"My Zombie Immortality card allows Zombie type monster to be immune to destruction by any means, but it can only activate when a Zombie is targeted by an attack." Bonz said.

Aelita nodded and pulled a coin out of her pocket, "Let's see what happens, it landed on tails." Aelita said happily. "Now I attack your Clown Zombie with Odd, and attack directly with Dark William." Aelita said.

"No, this is far from over, I have several more people who can destroy you Aelita, once you fall this world will be mine." Bonz said in the robotic voice before collapsing.

I don't now what you're up to X.A.N.A. but I know that with Yugi and Joey helping, you'll fail just like always, Aelita thought. "So I won and now I get his Pumpking and a second Locator card right?" she asked while taking the cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yugi, do you honestly expect your Lightforce Sword to stop me from winning? I have the perfect counter to that, I activate my Swords of Revealing Light, now you can't attack me for three turns." the hooded figure said.

"The Swords of Revealing Light?" Yugi said. "Not good now I can't attack your life points."

"Exactly, so now I think I'll end my turn." the hooded man said.

"My move, I draw." Yugi said. "I end my turn without playing a card."

"Well, I'll draw, and I end my turn as well." the hooded figure said.

"My move again, I set this facedown, and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Yugi said with a grin. "Now I plan on wiping out your life points next round."

"Not likely Yugi, my magic card still protects my life points, so you have no chance of beating me, it's my turn." The hooded figure said. Wait, what if Yugi manages to destroy my Swords of Revealing Light. I would need some type of monster in defense mode, he thought. "Alright Yugi, if you think you can attack next round I will place something out in defense mode, I summon Exodia the Forbidden One."

"That was your fatal mistake, I play a trap card, Chain Destruction." Yugi said before a spiked chain struck Exodia's head. "Now since you played Exodia the Forbidden One to the field, all copies of that monster in your hand or deck are destroyed, in other words you can't draw the five pieces of Exodia any longer."

"What impossible, how could you have destroyed Exodia?" the hooded figure asked, "You can't have done that."

"I just did, and now to finish this duel, I activate Dust Tornado this destroys your Swords of Revealing Light, now I activate Monster Reborn, this revives my Chimera in attack mode, now I destroy your last head with Alpha the magnet warrior." Yugi said as the hooded man lost his last monster. "Now I attack you directly with Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast, and Summoned Skull. I win."

"Awesome Yugi, Aelita won her match too, looks like I need to pick up the pace." Joey said. "See you guys at the finals."

"Wait right there Pharaoh, I have a warning for you." the hooded figure said in a strange voice. "You may have stopped the first Rare Hunter, but I have several more where he came from."

"Who are you, and what are you planning on doing?" Yugi asked.

"My name is Marik, and soon your Millennium Puzzle will belong to me." Marik said through his Rare Hunter. "Pharaoh, you will fall." with those the Rare Hunter collapsed

"Right, well Aelita we should work hard too." Yugi said before walking off with Tea. Especially if I plan on stopping Marik, he thought.

"Right, if I know X.A.N.A. he has some kind of plan for the finals. We need to be there to stop him." Jeremy said. "If anyone can stop X.A.N.A. it's you Aelita."

"Yeah, hopefully X.A.N.A. and Marik aren't working together." Aelita said before walking off with her friends.

(Aelita and Yugi have won their first duels in Battle City, and Marik has revealed himself. Next chapter will feature Aelita's next duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. the tournament heats up

"Aelita, why do you suppose X.A.N.A. is trying to use this tournament to attack us?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is we'll stop him like always." Aelita said.

"Right, but the first thing to do is get to the finals, if X.A.N.A. is going to do anything that's the most likely place." Jeremy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Seto, no sign of the Egyptian God Cards yet but we're still keeping a look out for them." Mokuba said.

"Good, let me know if anything turns up." Kaiba said. Soon all three cards will be mine, and then I truly will regain my title of number one duelist, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Hello Aelita, hope I'm not interrupting anything." said a young boy wearing a hat.

"X.A.N.A. what are you planning?" Odd said.

"Oh, that's for me to know and you to find out, but I suppose if you manage to defeat me in a game, I'll tell you the significance of this competition." The boy said. "Now just to get the formalities out of the way, meet Rex, now that we have that done, prepare to lose." Rex said robotically.

"Alright, two cards sound fair?" Aelita said standing opposite Rex.

"Alright, I plan on wiping you out now, once you're out of the way my goal will be accomplished." Rex said shuffling his cards.

"Duel." said Aelita and Rex simultaneously.

Aelita 4000 Rex 4000: "My move, I activate the Lyoko field spell, so now you pick Ice, Forest, Mountain, or Desert." Aelita said.

"Well, in that case I choose desert." Rex said.

"Ok, in that case my field spell increases Lyoko monsters attack points by 300, so now I summon my Hornet in attack mode." Aelita said. "Now I set two cards and end my turn."

"My move, I summon out Two- Headed King Rex, now I activate Prehistoric attack, this card boosts my Dinosaur by 500 attack points and allows it to deal double battle damage." Rex said. "Now I attack your Hornet."

"I play a trap, Ambush, now I can tribute my Hornet and summon a monster from my hand, provided you declared an attack, so I summon my William from my hand." Aelita said as her monster appeared.

"Not good, My King Rex is weaker than your Monster, so I stop my attack." Rex said. "I end my turn with a facedown."

"Alright, my move." Aelita said drawing her card. "I activate the magic card, Tower Activation, now I get to guess the type of card on top of your deck, and if I guess right, I'm allowed to return one monster to it's owners hand, and I guess trap."

"The top card of my deck is Dragon's Bead, a trap card, so you get to return my King Rex to my hand." Rex said.

"Not quite, I return William to my hand, and in doing so I can play the trap card Rescue Program, now I deal damage equal to Williams defense points." Aelita said as a silhouette of William slashed through Rex.

"Not nice, and I thought you were the 'Good guy' Aelita." Rex said recoiling from the slash.

"I end my move, go X.A.N.A." Aelita said.

Aelita 4000 Rex 2300: "My move, I draw now I activate the trap card Draconic Strike, now I can summon one dragon from my hand and I choose my Tyrant Dragon, now I attack you directly Aelita." Rex said as his dragon blasted Aelita.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Aelita, are you alright." Ulrich asked nervously.

"She'll be alright, trust her, she's not one to quit easily." Yumi said while Jeremy nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You seem beaten enough, I end my turn by playing Stamping Destruction, now I destroy your Lyoko card." Rex said when the field suddenly turned into an Icy glacier.

"My field spell can be destroyed up to four times, and every time it changes it's effect, so now I have the Ice effect." Aelita said.

"Fine, I end my turn." Rex said.

Aelita 1100 Rex 2300: "My move, and I set one card facedown, now I discard William from my hand in order to activate my trap, Lyoko Warriors Arrive." Aelita said. "Now I summon Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, Yumi, and Ulrich."Aelita said. "Now I attack Tyrant Dragon with Yumi."

"Have you given up? Yumi has 1000 points less than my dragon" Rex said as Yumi threw her fans at the dragon.

"Maybe, but when Yumi is destroyed in battle, Ulrich doubles in attack points until the end phase, so now he has 3600 attack points." Aelita said. "Now I destroy your Tyrant Dragon with Ulrich, and I attack directly with the rest of my monsters." Aelita said as she won the duel.

"Very well Aelita, I give you two additional Locator cards, and my Tyrant Dragon card, however if you want to know why I'm fighting in this competition, just turn around." Rex said.

"What are you talking about?" Aelita asked before turning to see a gigantic blue creature towering over several buildings. "What is that thing?"

"That, is one of the three creatures who possess the power to destroy this world, and so I'm going to be collecting them. You shouldn't be surprised." Rex said before collapsing.

"Aelita, that monster, it can't be allowed to get into X.A.N.A.'s hands." Odd said.

"I agree, the only question is, if that's only one of them, where are the other two?" Jeremy asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Look, you challenged me to a duel, and you lost, so hand over the Locator card." Kaiba said.

"You really are as skilled as everyone says, just don't expect to win so easily if we duel again." Panik said.

"Not likely." Kaiba said. "Mokuba, any word on the other cards?"

"Not yet, but that Aelita Girl has a ton of cards I've never seen before, she might be a threat." Mokuba said.

"I thought so, she seemed skilled, now the question is what would happen when she duels Yugi." Kaiba said.

(Aelita has encountered and defeated X.A.N.A.'s second minion, Rex Raptor, and now she knows his plan, but why does X.A.N.A. need the god cards? Next chapter will feature a tag duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Aelita qualifies, and Marik appears

"Master Marik, I have obtained twelve Locator Cards as you requested." Odion said.

"Excellent, now all that remains is to wait, once the pharaoh and that girl enter the finals, we can reveal ourselves." Marik said.

_Marik, if you wish to remain anonymous, I suggest working with one of your enemies, I know you have other decks, and so if you gain the trust of your foes they won't expect your later betrayal._

"That makes sense, Odion I have an important matter to attend to, make sure those fools Lumis and Umbra don't fail me." Marik said before walking out into Battle City.

"Yes Master Marik." Odion said. I only hope that whatever powers this being has you overcome them, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is nuts, X.A.N.A. has so many people under his control." Odd said.

"Agreed, maybe we should find Yugi and let him know about the danger, especially if Marik could be working with X.A.N.A." Jeremy said, "He certainly could help. Plus after everything is over and done with, a return to the past will erase everyone's memories of X.A.N.A."

"True, hey who's that guy?" Ulrich asked as a young man wearing a duel disc.

"Oh, are you a duelist? My name is Namu, and I already have six locator cards, so I'm not going to duel you, what's your name?" Marik asked with a smile.

"Aelita, and congratulations Namu, maybe we'll have a game in the finals, I have four cards already." Aelita said.

"So Aelita, it seems you found a fool." said a strange man wearing green.

"Well the two of you we challenge to a tag duel." a man wearing orange said.

"You know these two?" Marik asked.

_Marik, these are fools who I am controlling in order for us to gain her trust. Don't worry they have minimal skill. This should also guarantee our plan progresses smoothly._

"Aelita, I'll help you out. Two on one is far from fair." Marik said engaging his duel disc.

"Thanks, ok you two one card each sound good?"Aelita asked.

"Fine, but know that in this duel you shall fail." the man in green said.

"Nothing can save you, against the brothers ParaDox you can never prevail." said the orange twin.

"Duel." said Aelita, Marik, and the Paradox brothers simultaneously.

"To make things fair, each team will have 8000 life points, and any card your partner uses you can use as well, however only one field per team." said the man in the green outfit.

"Fine, but can you tell us your names? It would help identify you." Marik said.

"Very well, I am Para, and my brother is Dox." said Para with a grin.

Marik/Aelita 8000 Para/Dox 8000: "I shall go first, I summon Jirai Gumo in attack mode, and set this facedown." Para said. "That ends my turn."

_Your welcome Marik, I stopped the rhyming, it should help you focus instead of thinking of how fun it would be to kill them._

"My move, and I set three cards on the field, next I play the monster known as Revival Jam, now I believe Dox is next?" Marik asked.

"You think correctly, so now I reveal Para's facedown card, Tribute Doll. Do you mind brother?" Dox asked.

"Not at all, my cards are yours." Para said with a grin.

"Well, in that case I tribute Jirar Gumo in order to summon Suijin in attack mode. Now that I have him out, I'll summon my Kaiser Seahorse, and attack your Revival Jam with Suijin." Dox said.

"Trap card open, Negate Attack, your battle phase is over." Marik said.

"Very well, I end my move with two facedown cards." Dow said.

"Alright, my move, I summon Krab in attack mode, and activate the spell card Hidden Monster, now during my next standby phase, I can add a counter to this card, and once I place the second counter, I can summon one of the most dangerous cards in my deck." Aelita said. "Now I set this facedown and end my turn."

"Well, this duel is getting rather old, so I'll introduce you to one of our favorite cards, Dox you mind if I use your cards." Para asked.

"I never do, after all we're a team." Dox said with a grin.

"Alright, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Jirai Gumo, but again he shall be sacrificed for Tribute Doll, so I can call Kazejin in attack mode, and now I tribute Kaiser Seahorse, and since he counts as two sacrifices for a light monster, I summon Sanga of the Thunder." Para said.

"Now you have lost, when Kazejin, Suijin, and Sanga are together on the field, we can release them all in order to call on the Gate Guardian." the ParaDox brothers said together. 

"That thing is huge." Aelita said.

"Don't worry, we can take that thing down." Marik said. "I activate a trap card, Threatening Roar, now you won't be attacking until next round."

"Fine, just remember, the Gate Guardian is able to attack as soon as Dox begins his move, so I leave you to go." Para said.

"My turn, and I add the first counter to Aelita's trap card." Marik said. "Now I activate a magic card, Pot of Greed, this allows me to draw two cards, now I end my move with one facedown."

"Fine, in that case I go, and I attack your Revival Jam with our Gate Guardian, that should put you in your place." Dox said.

"Sorry, but I activate Revival Jam's effect, it revives itself after you attack." Marik said. "Looks like you failed to destroy my monster after all."

"Perhaps, but still I dealt you a heavy amount of damage, so take your move." Dox said smugly.

Marik/Aelita 5750 Para/Dox 8000: "My move, I add the second counter to my trap, and now I send it to the graveyard, and I can summon this card." Aelita said as a card from her deck appeared. "I play the Scyphozoa in attack mode, and his effect allows me to take one monster you control and add it to my side of the field, plus it gains attack points equal to the difference in our life points."

"Wait, with that boost our guardian has 5000 attack points." Para said nervously.

"Actually, the effect of Scyphozoa costs half my life points, so now I attack with Revival Jam and Gate Guardian." Aelita said as the paradox brother lost all their life points.

"Aelita, you need two cards, and I have six, so you can have both of them." Marik said politely.

"Thanks, see you in the finals Namu." Aelita said before Marik walked away.

"Aelita, I don't know why but I have my doubts about that guy." Yumi said. "He was almost to friendly, and it seemed convenient he arrived just before you needed a partner."

"Maybe, well all we can do is work on stopping X.A.N.A." Aelita said looking at her Locator cards.

(Aelita has obtained her Locator cards and is prepared to enter the finals, and Marik has attempted to gain her trust. Next chapter the finalists will be revealed, and the first duel of the finals will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. the finals begin: Marik vs Ishizu?

"Mr. Kaiba, the finalists are likely going to be arriving at the location soon, should we wait for their arrival?" asked Roland.

"Of course, and remember no delays." Kaiba said. "I'm already at the location with my locator cards, so get here immediately."

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba." Roland said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seto, the next finalists are arriving, and it looks like its Yugi and Joey." Mokuba said.

"Well, I would expect Yugi, but Wheeler making it to the finals is a surprise, although I suppose miracles happen in stranger ways." Kaiba said. "I suppose I owe you a congratulations, you made it past the easy rounds, now the real duels will begin."

"I take it you advanced to the finals as well Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Of course, losing wasn't even a possibility I considered for a second." Kaiba said.

"Mr. Kaiba, two more finalists are arriving." Roland said.

"Namu, you made it to the finals?" Joey asked.

"Well, I got lucky, but maybe my luck will hold out until the end of the competition." Marik said.

"I assure you both that I will be the winner of this tournament, and the Egyptian God Cards will be mine." Odion said calmly.

"Really, and who do you think you are?" Kaiba asked.

"I am Marik." Odion said staring straight into Kaiba's eyes.

"Well, things just got interesting." Kaiba said.

"Seto, maybe we should let then know." Mokuba said with a grin.

"Well, now that you're here we have over half the finalists already." Kaiba said. "Now you should all know that the finals won't take place here, they'll take place 3000 feet in midair."

"Whoa, now that is what I call intense." Joey said.

"The finals of the largest duel tournament in the world should be played where the world can see it." Kaiba said.

"I wonder who the other three finalists are?" Yugi said.

"So this is where the finals take place, I should have expected something of this scale from Kaiba." said a voice entering the arena.

"Mai, is that you? Wow, it feels like yesterday we were dueling at duelist kingdom." Joey said. "You know the finals take place in the air on that blimp right?"

"Really, and I thought the stadium was overdoing it, well at least this way we'll have a few for the losers." Mai said.

"Finalists, please present your locator cards to me so I may confirm your status as a battle city finalist." Roland said before a group of people walked into the stadium.

"Yugi, Joey, looks like we all made it." Aelita said with a smile. "Having friends around always makes things easier."

"Well, it seems all seven of you are finalists, so please come with me as we prepare for takeoff, we will wait five minutes for the eighth duelist. If he or she has not arrived by that time, one of you will automatically advance." Roland said as the crowd walked onto the blimp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, this is awesome, I can't believe this blimp is being used for a card game." Odd said looking around his room.

"Odd, don't forget that X.A.N.A. is still a threat, besides we only get this room, because Aelita was in the tournament." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, but Jeremy we still should try to enjoy our trip besides if X.A.N.A. is in the card game computer, if no one is playing right?" Ulrich said.

"I suppose that is true, alright maybe we can relax for a while." Jeremy said.

"All finalists report to the main hall immediately." Roland's voice said over the speakers, "We will determine the first duel immediately."

"Well, looks like relaxation will have to wait." Aelita said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duelists when you arrived you were given a number from one to eight, now those numbers will determine when you duel in this tournament." Roland said as a machine with eight numbered balls and a blue eyes figure rose from the ground. "This blue eyes randomizer ensures that every duel is fairly selected, so now we shall begin the randomization procedure."

(Kaiba=1, Joey=2, Yugi=3, Odion=4, Marik=5, Mai=6, Aelita =7, and Ishizu=8)

"The first duelist has been chosen, it's number 5 Namu." Roland said as he picked up the chosen number.

"Me, I was hoping to have a chance to watch a duel before playing against people of your skill level, but I guess I can handle it."" Marik said.

"Don't worry Namu, I'm sure you'll do fine." Joey said reassuringly.

"Thanks, I hope I do well." Marik said before the second number was chosen.

"The second duelist has been selected, it's number 8, Ishizu Ishtar." Roland said.

What, Ishizu is my opponent; this could cause my entire plan to fall apart, Marik thought.

"Well, it appears we will be dueling in the first round, I wish you luck Namu." Ishizu said calmly. With any luck I will save my brother before anyone gets hurt, she thought.

"The duel will take place on the elevated arena, everyone follow me, duelists enter the elevators on the sides of the next room, the battle city finals have officially begun." Roland said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duelists, take your positions." Roland said. "The first duel of the battle city finals begins now."

"Namu, you may take the first move." Ishizu said as they drew their cards.

"Duel." said Ishizu and Marik simultaneously.

Ishizu 4000 Marik 4000: "Thank you, I start by activating my graceful charity magic card, now I draw three cards and discard two." Marik said as he drew his cards and placed Ra in his graveyard, and reached to send Doll of Demise as well.

_Wait; if you wish to defeat your opponent in this battle you need to send Monster Reborn to the graveyard, I know her strategy from the previous matches, if you hold onto your Monster Reborn you will lose this duel._

Marik simply frowned as he sent his magic card to the grave. "Now I summon Drillago in attack mode and set one card facedown. Your move Ishizu."

"Vey well, I shall activate my own Graceful Charity card, now I summon to the field a monster known as Agido, now I attack Drillago with Agido." Ishizu said.

"Wait, your monster is weaker, don't you know that Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

"It's fine, I have everything set up." Ishizu said as her monster was destroyed. "Now since Agido was destroyed in that battle, I roll one die, and based on the result I can summon a fairy from my graveyard with the same level."

"Wait, but if you roll a six anything level six or higher is fair game." Joey said, "That's why you discarded before."

"I roll." Ishizu said as a die appeared and landed on a six. "Now since I have a monster in my graveyard that is level seven, I revive my Athena in attack mode. Now I attack Drillago with Athena."

"Not quite, I activate the trap card Negate Attack." Marik said.

"Very well, I end my turn." Ishizu said calmly.

Ishizu 3900 Marik 4000: "My turn, I start by summoning my Makyura the Destructor in attack mode, and I set two cards facedown." Marik said. "That ends my move."

"Who do you think has the advantage in this match?" Tea asked.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that Ishizu has an apparent lead, but those down cards could be significant." Jeremy said.

_Marik, I suggest you use her strategy against her, utilize your Card Exchange magic card once your next turn begins, I'm positive that will grant you your victory, the only concern is it will reveal your identity._

That's not a problem; the main concern is defeating the pharaoh, Marik thought.

"In that case, it's my move, I attack your Makyura the Destructor with Athena." Ishizu said.

"Activate trap card, Life Deal, I send cards from my deck to the graveyard for every 50 points of damage I took, and in exchange my life points remain untouched." Marik said.

What kind of plan could Marik be trying; he never would willingly destroy his own cards, Ishizu thought. "Alright, in that case I set one card and end my move." Ishizu said.

"Namu must be nuts, he just sent 18 cards to the graveyard just to block one attack." Joey said.

"Perhaps, but I have a strategy, now it's my move, and I activate a magic card, Card Exchange, this card switches our hands Ishizu, so now let's see what you're holding." Marik said noting she was in fact holding Exchange of the Spirits.

No, that was his plan, but if he uses that he won't be able to summon Ra unless, she thought.

"Now I set one card facedown, and end my move." Marik said.

"Very well, but I assure you that this next move will surprise you, I draw, and now I activate the magic card Monster Reborn." Ishizu said. "Now I think we both know what card I'm bringing back from the graveyard." Ishizu said calmly. I only hope the gods will forgive me for using their power; it is the only move I can think of, she thought to herself.

Go ahead Ishizu, resurrect Ra, nothing could prepare you for what I have in store, Marik thought.

(Ishizu has begun a duel with Marik, and both of them are preparing each other's strategies, but who will win? Next chapter will feature the conclusion of this duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Awakening of the darkness

"Hey Yugi, what card do you think Ishizu is planning on bringing back?" Joey asked.

"Well, the only way to know is to watch." Yugi said. Although I am curious, with all the cards he sent to his graveyard, what card could he have discarded, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Namu, you placed a card in the graveyard during your first move, and now I revive it, be reborn, Winged Dragon of Ra." Ishizu said as the Egyptian god card appeared on her field.

"Impressive, but don't think you can beat me with my monster." Marik said.

"Perhaps, but I know this card's abilities as well." Ishizu said, "now I play one of Ra's abilities, I sacrifice all but one of my life points to add the total to Ra's attack strength, and next I release Athena in order to give Ra more points, and now I attack your Drillago with Ra."

"You just made your last mistake, I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, now you lose life points equal to Ra's attack points." Marik said.

"What?" Ishizu asked as her attack was reflected and her life points hit zero. "It seems I failed, but you haven't won yet Namu."

"The winner of the first duel is Namu." Roland announced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Namu where did you get an Egyptian god card?" Joey asked.

"Well, I found it lying around somewhere. Is it that powerful?" Marik asked.

"Namu, that card is one of the most powerful ones in existence." Yugi said. Wait, I thought Marik was the one who had Ra, he thought.

That's true, but perhaps we aren't seeing the whole story, maybe Marik is working with Namu, the pharaoh thought back.

"Listen up, I'm not sure where you got that card Namu, but rest assured it will soon be in my hands." Kaiba said before everyone walked back down to see who would duel next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The randomizer is preparing to select the next two duelists." Roland said as the first duelist was chosen. "Duelist number 7, Aelita Stones."

"Alright, good luck Aelita." Jeremy said with a smile.

"Thanks Jeremy, I hope I do well." Aelita said as her opponent was selected.

"Aelita will be facing duelist number 4, Marik Ishtar." Roland said before Odion nodded calmly.

"Be careful, Marik is a real creep, and he's not the type to play fair." Joey said.

"Duelists, we will now proceed to the arena for the second duel." Roland said.

"You would be wise to give up little girl." Odion said calmly.

"I don't quit, I plan on helping beat you." Aelita said. Hopefully X.A.N.A. can be stopped as well, she thought.

"Duelists begin the match." Roland said.

"Duel." said Aelita and Odion simultaneously.

Aelita 4000 Odion 4000: "Ladies first." Odion said calmly.

"Thank you, you're not as cruel as I expected." Aelita said starting her turn. "I set two cards facedown, and set this in defense mode, that ends my move."

"Very well, my move, and I activate the field spell Temple of the Kings, now I can use traps as soon as I set them, but for now I'll just set two cards and end my turn." Odion said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yugi, what do you think Marik has up his sleeve?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, Aelita better be careful." Yugi said while watching the duel closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My turn, I tribute my facedown monster to summon William in attack mode, and next I play the spell card, Code X.A.N.A., this negates all cards on your field until the end phase." Aelita said. "Now I activate one of my facedown cards, Delayed Virtualization, now in two turns I can summon a monster from my deck."

"Impressive, but the duel is far from done." Odion said.

"Maybe, but I can still attack you directly with William." Aelita said as her monster attacked. "Now I set one more card and end my move."

_Odion, I know you're holding the fake Ra I placed in your deck, you will play that card and wipe out that weakling. Do I make myself clear? Marik asked._

_Yes Master Marik, although I can't shake the feeling something is going on that we are unaware of. Odion replied._

Aelita 4000 Odion 1700: "Your dueling skills are admirable, unfortunately I will win this turn, I set two cards facedown, and now I activate the trap card Embodiment of Apophis, when this card activates, it summons a monster to my field with 1600 attack points."

"That's strange, William has more attack points." Aelita said.

"True, but I have three Embodiments of Apophis, so now I have three monsters on the field." Odion said

"Wait, what are you planning?" Aelita asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seto, you think Namu had a fake copy of Ra?" Mokuba asked.

"It would make sense, unfortunately if it was fake, he won't be able to beat Obelisk the Tormentor." Kaiba said confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I tribute my three monsters, in order to summon the almighty Winged Dragon of Ra." Odion said as the god appeared on his field.

"Sorry, but I play a trap card." Aelita said as Ra began to vanish.

"What, traps don't work on Ra, how are you doing this?" Odion asked incredulously.

"My trap activated when Ra was in your hand, I give up half my life points and William on my field, and in exchange I can remove the monster you were about to summon from the game." Aelita said.

"That card is unbelievable, you managed to get rid of Ra without any attacks." Odion said.

_Master Marik, it seems that strange power was correct; this girl may be a threat I don't know if Ra can stop her._

_Odion, the true Ra will stop any opponent, besides once she faces a true Egyptian god card in battle she will fall. _

"I'll admit, you're unusually skilled, but the true battle is yet to begin. I end my move." Odion said.

Aelita 2000 Odion 1700: "My move, I summon Ulrich in attack mode, and attack you directly." Aelita said winning the duel.

"Well, you defeated me, but my master will still prevail." Odion said.

"Well, no point hiding the fact anymore, I'm the true Marik, and I plan on winning this tournament and the powers of the pharaoh shall be mine." Marik said revealing the Millenium Rod.

As soon as he pulled out the Rod, Marik collapsed, and when he stood back up he had a more menacing expression, but what everyone noticed was a strange symbol on his forehead, it was a glowing symbol that the Lyoko warriors recognized, on Marik's forehead, was a golden eye of X.A.N.A.

(Aelita defeated Odion, and Marik revealed his identity, however it seems his dark half has merged with X.A.N.A. what power does he have now? Next chapter another duel will occur, and it will feature a battle between opposite forces. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. War of the dragons

"X.A.N.A. I knew you were up to something." Jeremy said. "What are you up too?"

"Foolish child, you can't even hope to understand my objectives, however I will say this, I am far closer to them than you could possibly imagine." Marik said. "This spirit has joined with my power and now nothing can stop me."

"This ridiculous story isn't important, Roland announce the next two duelists." Kaiba said.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, Randomizer, select the next duelists." Roland said. "The next duelist is number two Joey Wheeler."

"Nice, I'm about to get one step closer to the championship." Joey said with a grin.

"Listen up Wheeler, I don't know how you got this far but I assure you you won't be winning anything." Kaiba said.

"Oh yeah? How do you plan on stopping me rich boy?" Joey asked.

"Joey's opponent in the duel will be number one, Seto Kaiba." Roland announced.

"Well, I guess that answers your question." Kaiba said before taking his position at the dueling field.

"Keep talking Kaiba, I'm going to win this tournament." Joey said shuffling his cards.

"Duel." said Joey and Kaiba simultaneously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Yugi, you need to stop Marik right?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, the fate of the entire world depends on my ability to stop him." Yugi said. "Although I sense a malevolent force inside of his mind."

"That's because there is, whatever Marik was planning earlier, he has more powers than ever now, and you need our help." Yumi said.

"X.A.N.A. is much stronger than you know, he can manipulate electricity and increase the physical abilities of anyone under his control." Jeremy said.

"Well, all we have to do is make sure that we take them down." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey 4000 Kaiba 4000: "I'll take the first turn Kaiba, and I summon Rocket Warrior in attack mode." Joey said as his monster appeared. "Now I set three facedowns, that does it for now."

"If that's the only move you have, this will be over sooner than I thought, I set two cards facedown, and summon my Kaiser Seahorse." Kaiba said.

"That monster isn't a problem, I have stronger ones." Joey said.

"Is that so? Well in that case I attack your Rocket Warrior with Kaiser Seahorse." Kaiba said.

"Sorry Kaiba, but I activate the trap card Fairy Box, now I flip a coin, and if I call it correctly your monster loses all its attack points." Joey said as a coin appeared in midair. "Ok, come on lady luck. I choose heads."

"Well, it looks like my strategy will work even better than I thought." Kaiba said calmly as the coin landed on heads and he lost 1500 life points. "I end my turn."

"Alright, in that case it's my move. Awesome, I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode." Joey said as his monster appeared. "Now I attack you directly with Rocket Warrior."

"I activate the trap Negate Attack." Kaiba said. "Looks like you won't be attacking me anymore this round."

"Fine, I end my turn with one facedown, looks like I win next round Kaiba." Joey said.

Kaiba 2500 Joey 3500: "You made one mistake Wheeler, you thought you could defeat me in a duel, I activate the magic card Silent Doom, this revives my Kaiser Seahorse in defense mode, and next I sacrifice him in order to call on my mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said as his monster appeared on the field."

"Kaiba, you do know that my trap can still work on your dragon right?" Joey asked.

"I activate the magic card Megamorph." Kaiba said. "Now my blue eyes doubles in attack points."

"Activate trap card, Rivalry, this forces me to send two monsters on my field to the graveyard, and in exchange I can summon one that has the same type as yours, so I play Red Eyes Black Dragon." Joey said as his monster appeared.

"Even with Red Eyes, you still lose as soon as I attack."Kaiba said, "Blue Eyes White Dragon, wipe out Wheeler's life points with White Lightning attack."

"Sorry Kaiba, but my trap gives both our monsters equal attack points. So they both go to the graveyard." Joey said with a grin. "Red Eyes counter attack, Inferno Fire Blast."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Awesome, Joey took down Kaiba's blue eyes." Tristan said.

"Right, but keep in mind Joey only has one Red Eyes. While Kaiba has two more Blue Eyes White Dragon's in his deck." Tea said. "He's still in trouble."

"Don't worry, this game is far from done." Odd said. "If I know anything, it's that as long as you have one life point left you can still win."

"He's right, this game is far from over." Yumi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"I hate to rain on your friends parade, but this duel is over. On my next turn I'm going to defeat you, but for now I activate Graceful Charity." Kaiba said before nodding to acknowledge the end of his turn.

"My move Kaiba, and I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight, now I attack you directly." Joey said.

"Enjoy your attack, because it's the last one you'll declare in this tournament." Kaiba said.

"Huh, did you say something, but all I hear is the sound of me kicking your butt." Joey said. "I end my move."

"You made the last mistake of the tournament." Kaiba said drawing a card.

Joey 3000 Kaiba 700: "I activate the magic card Heavy Storm." Kaiba said. "Now that the magic and trap cards you have are destroyed, I can play the two magic cards left in my hand, I activate Dark Core, and by sending my X-Head Cannon to the graveyard I banish your Gearfried from the game."

"That's not good, please tell me you aren't holding that card." Joey said nervously.

"Which card would that be Wheeler?" Kaiba asked sarcastically, "Would you be referring to my Monster Reborn magic card, because I'm using it to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon, now I attack you directly."

"Come on, I can't believe I lost again." Joey said.

"Don't worry Joey, you did a great job, and you should be proud." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi, but be careful, you need to duel Mai, and she's good. Not that I want you to lose Mai, but you have to understand why I'm rooting for Yugi." Joey said.

"I understand, as for you Yugi, this time I'll win the duel." Mai said.

"Well good luck Mai." Yugi said with a smile.

(Kaiba took Joey out of the tournament, and now the last duel of the first round of the finals pits Yugi Moto against Mai Valentine. Next chapter will feature the duel, along with a startling discovery from Kadic. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Duelist Kingdom Rematch

"You might have beaten me at duelist kingdom, but I've improved since then." Mai said shuffling her cards.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Mai." Yugi said.

"Duel." said Yugi and Mai simultaneously.

Yugi 4000 Mai 4000: "I'll start this duel, I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in attack mode, and I set two cards. That ends my move." Mai said.

"Alright, my move, I summon to the field my Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, and next I set two cards facedown. That ends my move." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why didn't he attack? His monster has more attack points." Ulrich asked.

"Simple, those facedown cards probably allow Mai to strengthen her card." Joey said.

"That makes sense, but he needs to attack eventually, otherwise he won't win." Odd said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My move Yugi, and I start with one of my facedown cards, Amazoness Heirloom, now my Amazoness Swords Woman won't be destroyed in battle once a round, and when it battles the opposing monster is automatically destroyed." Mai said.

"That still makes no sense, your monster is weaker than mine, and you still take damage if you attack." Yugi said.

"Well that's not my problem, Amazoness Swords Woman attack Beta the Magnet Warrior." Mai said. "Whenever my Swords Woman battles, you take all the damage."

"So that's why you equipped it with that spell, an impressive combo." Yugi said while he lost 200 life points and a glow from the Amazoness Heirloom pierced Beta.

"Well, I end my move by summoning Amazoness Fighter in attack mode." Mai said as her monster appeared.

Yugi 3800 Mai 4000: "Alright, my move, I activate a magic card, Enchanted Summoning Circle, now we both summon one monster from our deck, then I destroy one magic or trap card on your field." Yugi said

"Alright, in that case I play Amazoness Chain Master in defense mode." Mai said as her third Amazon appeared.

"Alright, I play Dark Magician Girl, and now I attack your Amazoness Fighter." Yugi said.

"My monster negates all damage, it's going to take more than that to beat me." Mai said.

"Maybe, but I'll end this turn with one more facedown card. Your move Mai."

"Thanks, my draw, I activate the magic card Tribute to the Doomed, now I discard one card in order to destroy one monster on the field, and I choose my Amazoness Chain Master." Mai said as her monster began to sink into the ground.

"Why would you destroy your own monster?" Yugi asked when Amzoness Chain Master began twirling her chain.

"My monster might be going to the grave, but she isn't leaving me defenseless, she takes a card from your deck and gives it to me." Mai said. "So since I can only think of one card to take, Amazoness Chain Master, grab Slifer the Sky Dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's not good, Slifer is really powerful, I don't know if Yugi can win." Tea said nervously.

"Don't worry about a thing Tea, if I know Yugi, he has a plan." Joey said.

"I agree, why else would he be smiling?" Yumi asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mai, I should thank you." Yugi said.

"For what, I just took your strongest monster." Mai said. "Wait, don't tell me you set that."

"I assumed you would try and use Slifer, so I set this just in case, reveal Exchange." Yugi said.

"I can't believe it." Mai said. "Here take Slifer."

"Thank you, now you can have one of my cards." Yugi said revealing his hand.

"I'll take Mystical Elf." Mai said. "Although my move isn't over yet, I set two facedown cards. That ends my turn."

"Alright, in that case I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Beta the Magnet Warrior." Yugi said. "Now I set this facedown. I attack your Amazoness Swords Woman with Beta, and then with Dark Magician Girl."

"Alright, but the duel is far from over." Mai said.

"I end my move." Yugi said. "This is a good duel Mai."

Yugi 3100 Mai 4000: "Well, I'm glad we agree, but you never can improve on the classics, I summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode, and next I reveal Elegant Egotist, so my one Harpie becomes three." Mai said. "Now I hope you remember this old favorite, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Harpies Pet Dragon."

"That monster nearly one the last duel, but it won't win this one." Yugi said.

"We'll see, I attack your Dark Magician Girl with Harpies Pet Dragon." Mai said.

"Sorry Mai, but I activate a trap card, go Mirror Force." Yugi said as the barrier destroyed all of Mai's monsters.

"No, I can't believe I fell for that trap." Mai said. "Well I did the best I could, now make sure you win alright Yugi."

"Yeah, my move, I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior and attack with all my monsters." Yugi said as he won the duel.

"That's it, the final four duelists have been determined, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Marik Ishtar, and Aelita Stones. We will continue the tournament when we arrive at the final location, everyone please return to your rooms." Roland announced.

"I'm impressed, I thought you had skill when we dueled before, but now you're out of your league." Kaiba said to Aelita. "Nothing personal, you're just the only one not holding an Egyptian God Card."

"Maybe, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Aelita said. "Who knows, maybe I have something as powerful as a god."

Just then Aelita's phone began to ring. "Hello, William?"

"Aelita, I really wish you guys were here, X.A.N.A.'s really outdone himself, Kadic is overrun with monsters, but I hardly recognize any of them. You need to get back quick and deactivate the tower, otherwise who knows how many people will get hurt." William said.

"Well, it seems that your friends are enjoying my gifts from the Shadow Realm." Marik said with a laugh.

"William, I know this is crazy, but I have an idea, get to the factory and wait for Jeremy to call you. If I'm right you'll need to be there." Aelita said before hanging up.

(The four duelists to face off at Kaibacorp Island have been determined, but Kadic is in danger. Next chapter will begin the four-way duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Four man face-off part 1

"Where do you think the last few matches will take place?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know one thing. This Kaiba guy knows how to make great food." Odd said in between bites of steak.

"You're still the walking stomach." Yumi said. "Aelita, is everything alright at Kadic?"

"Not really, but I have a feeling that this isn't a tower, we need to stop X.A.N.A. quickly." Aelita said.

"Well we should stay alert, we don't know what powers Marik has?" Jeremy said when the door opened.

"Hey guys, enjoying the trip?" Joey asked as he walked in.

"Yeah, this is a lot better than a bus." Ulrich said.

"Can I ask you a question Jeremy?" Yugi asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Jeremy said when the speakers powered up.

"Attention all remaining finalists, we will be arriving at the final location in one hour, prepare your decks for the finals." Roland said.

"Well, looks like the trip is almost over." Odd said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What's up Yugi?" Jeremy asked.

"It's about Marik, I've met people with Millennium Items before, but that eye on his head was different, it was the same as the one on Aelita's cards." Yugi said. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Actually, I don't think he's only using the power of that item." Jeremy said. "It's a long story, but the short version is we're the only ones who can stop X.A.N.A., and I think Marik is working with him."

"Alright, that could be, but it seems strange." Yugi said before Kaiba walked in.

"Listen up, the final duels will be decided on this island. I hope you're ready to lose Yugi." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba things are more dangerous than you think, people are in danger." Joey said.

"Wheeler, the only danger is my Egyptian God Card."Kaiba said. "Now get off the blimp, we've arrived and I'm ready to win this tournament."

"He's a regular gentleman." Odd said with a smirk.

"Well, I guess this is it, good luck Yugi." Aelita said.

"Yeah, hopefully we can stop Marik and X.A.N.A." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Attention remaining finalists, in order to determine the order of the final duels, we will hold a special four-way match, Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, and Aelita Stones will all duel at the same time, and the first two to lose all their life points will face off in the first round of the semifinals, now without any further delay, the turn order will be selected by the attack points of a monster you reveal, the catch is that card cannot be used in the duel."

(Yugi: Feral Imp 1300, Marik: Drillago 1600, Kaiba: Judge Man 2200, Aelita Creeper 1200)

"Duel." said Yugi, Kaiba, Aelita, and Marik simultaneously.

Yugi 4000 Kaiba 4000 Marik 4000 Aelita 4000: "My move, I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode, and set two cards facedown. That ends my move." Kaiba said.

"Alright, in that case I'll go, and I summon Revival Jam in defense mode." Marik said. "Now I set this facedown for later. Your move pharaoh."

"I draw, I summon Big Shield Gardna in defense mode. Now I play one card facedown." Yugi said. "I'll end my move there."

"Ok, my move, I summon Ulrich in attack mode and play two facedown cards, next I equip Ulrich with the Overbike magic card, this can prevent his destruction one time."Aelita said as Ulrich jumped on a bike. "Back to you Kaiba."

"Well, now the waiting is over, I set one card facedown, and now I attack Marik's Revival Jam with Vorse Raider."Kaiba said. "As for his special ability, I activate a card known as Forbidden Chalice, this may give your monster 400 extra attack points, but it negates all it's effects until the end phase."

"Well, I would be impressed Kaiba, but I set this card in case. I activate Mirror Force" Marik said. "Now all attack position monsters get destroyed, that means Vorse Raider, and your Ulrich Aelita."

"Not yet, I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit." Yugi said. "Now by paying 1000 life points, your Mirror Force is negated and destroyed."

"Well, I guess I should thank you Yugi, now then, Vorse Raider wipe out that Revival Jam." Kaiba said.

"I still take no damage, and the pharaoh lost 1000 points, soon enough he will lose the rest." Marik said.

"We'll see, take your turn Marik." Kaiba said.

Yugi 3000 Kaiba 4000 Marik 4000 Aelita 4000: "Thank you Kaiba, I draw, now I activate my Curse of the Masked Beast, now by sending Helpoemer and Worm Drake to my graveyard, I summon my Masked Beast in attack mode."

"I play a trap card, Marabounta." Aelita said suddenly. "This card destroys all monsters on the field whenever a monster is summoned."

"Why would you destroy your own monster?" Kaiba asked.

"I didn't, remember his bike." Aelita said as Ulrich jumped off his bike before a purple swarm of monsters cleared the field.

"Nice move, now Marik has nothing to play." Yugi said.

"Well, my trap does come with a cost, I need to pay 500 life points." Aelita said.

"Well, I can't do anything now, so I end my turn." Marik said.

Yugi 3000 Kaiba 4000 Marik 4000 Aelita 3500: "My move, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Gardna." Yugi said. "Now I sacrifice him in order to summon my Dark Magician Girl."

"That's an amazing card." Yumi said. "It's really powerful too."

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Marik's life points directly." Yugi said. "That ends my turn."

Yugi 3000 Kaiba 4000 Marik 2000 Aelita 3500: "My turn, I activate the spell card Upgrades, now I can release Ulrich in order to summon Ulrich 2.0." Aelita said. "Now the second effect of my card allows me to skip one phase in the duel, so I skip Marik's next draw phase."

"Well, looks like Marik is about to lose." Kaiba said.

"I agree, Ulrich 2.0 attack Marik directly." Aelita said.

"Marik Ishtar has lost all his life points, he will be participating in the first duel of the semifinals.

(The four-way duel is underway, and a combo from Yugi and Aelita took out Marik. Next chapter will feature the continuation of the duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	12. four man face-off part 2

"Impressive move Aelita, but this duel is far from over."Kaiba said.

Yugi 3000 Kaiba 4000 Marik 0 Aelita 3500: "My move, and I activate Pot of Greed, and now I can summon my Lord of Dragons." Kaiba said as a man wearing dragon robes and armor appeared. "Now I play the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon, this let's me call the two dragons in my hand to the field."

"This is not good, Aelita he's about to play the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Yugi said.

"You're exactly right Yugi, and with no facedown cards left on the field Aelita is finished." Kaiba said as his dragons appeared.

"Wait one second, Ulrich 2.0 has a second effect, I activate Triplication." Aelita said. "This effect allows me to summon two Ulrich Tokens in defense mode, although they only have one attack and defense point."

"Alright, in that case I'll attack your Ulrich 2.0 with my first Blue Eyes." Kaiba said. "Now I'll destroy your tokens with my second Blue Eyes and my Lord of Dragons."

"Maybe, but I survived the round." Aelita said.

"I must admit Aelita, you're abilities never cease to amaze me." Marik said. "Although soon enough both you and the pharaoh will be out of my way."

"I end my move." Kaiba said.

Yugi 3000 Kaiba 4000 Marik 0 Aelita 2600: "My move, and I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn." Yugi said. "Now I bring Dark Magician Girl back from my graveyard, and next I play Sage's Stone in order to call my Dark Magician to the field."

"Your Magicians are powerful, but not powerful enough."Kaiba said.

"Actually Kaiba, they have exactly the right amount of strength, I attack your Lord of Dragons with Dark Magician." Yugi said. "Now I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Yugi 3000 Kaiba 2700 Marik 0 Aelita 2600: "My turn then." Aelita said. "I use the effect of Upgrades, it can be added to my hand instead of drawing, and now I summon Yumi in defense mode, but I'll upgrade her right away."

"Well, things are getting interesting." Kaiba said.

"More than you think, Yumi 2.0 has a special ability that really stings, I can attack one player directly with any other monster on the field, so I'll attack Yugi with your dragon."Aelita said as Blue Eyes began to glow and turned towards Yugi.

"Nice try, but I have this, my Mirror Force Trap card." Yugi said. "This destroys all monsters in attack mode on either of your fields."

"Good thing Yumi 2.0 is in defense mode." Aelita said. "Although you did activate her other effect, I can banish her to summon a new monster from my deck, provided it has less than 500 attack points, so I call Aelita to the field in attack mode."

"Wait, why would you replace a monster with 2300 attack points with that?" Kaiba asked. "How powerful is that monster's ability?"

"Aelita has a few abilities, but I'll get to those later, I end my turn with a facedown card."

Yugi 3000 Kaiba 2700 Marik 0 Aelita 2600: "My move again, first I activate the magic card Graceful Charity, now I draw three cards and send two to my graveyard. "Now then, this duel is over. I activate my Monster Reborn magic card."

"He's bringing back a Blue Eyes." Yugi said.

"Not quite Yugi, I have something better to bring back from the graveyard, so come back Obelisk the Tormentor." Kaibasaid when a glow surrounded the field. "What's going on?"

"Aelita's ability is what's happening." Aelita said. "I can negate one card on the field and give her one Lyoko counter, if she has five, and the Lyoko field spell is activating it's final ability I can unleash a powerful effect, but for now I negate Monster Reborn."

"Well, that's not a mistake you'll be repeating." Kaiba said. "I end my move with one facedown card."

Yugi 3000 Kaiba 2700 Marik 0 Aelita 2600: "My turn, and I think this duel is about to end, I attack Kaiba directly with both my magicians." Yugi said as Kaiba lost his life points.

"That's it, the semifinal duels have been decided, first Seto Kaiba will duel Marik Ishtar, and then Aelita Stones will take on Yugi Moto." Roland announced.

"Good luck Aelita." Yugi said.

"Thanks." Aelita said with a smile. "As for you X.A.N.A., you will lose like you always do."

"You wound me Aelita, we both know that I can't lose with the power of a god on my side." Marik said.

"Maybe, but you'll need to get past me and Obelisk." Kaiba said, "and I promise that won't happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Come on, Jeremy pick up." William said while running from a dragon.

"William, what's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh nothing major, just giant dragons, zombies, creatures made of fire, and other things attacking Kadic and nearly killing me." William said before the Red Eyes Black Dragon behind him fired another blast. "Tell me you guys can get back and deactivate the tower."

"Well, not so easily." Jeremy said before Aelita took the phone.

"William, listen I don't think this is an activated tower, go to the factory. I have an idea and you'll need to initiate the program." Aelita said.

"You have to be kidding, this giant monster is guarding the factory." William said.

"William you need to try, otherwise who knows what could happen." Aelita said before hanging up.

"Aelita, great why do I get stuck with the monsters while they celebrate in some city." William said when a sword-wielding Skeleton jumped in front of him. "This is just great."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You know that nothing you try will work." Marik said.

"You don't know that X.A.N.A." Yumi said. "You still need to beat Kaiba and Yugi or Aelita. Either one of them could beat you."

"Well, I suppose I should give some incentive, do you recognize the man in this photo?" Marik asked before revealing a card with Franz Hopper on it.

(Marik has revealed the soul card containing Franz Hopper, and Kadic is under attack. Next chapter Kaiba will begin his duel with Marik. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. War of gods

"That's my father." Aelita said. "X.A.N.A. what did you do?"

"I simply built a little incentive so you wouldn't try to run from our battle." Marik said evilly. "Just keep in mind that if this card gets damaged, your father does as well."

"Listen up Marik, if you want to duel one of them, you need to get past me, and that isn't going to happen." Kaiba said. "Roland begin the duel now."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba, the first duel of the Battle City semifinals is about to begin, please follow me to the arena." Roland announced.

"So, we're dueling on top of that tower, seems like a bit of overkill to me." Marik said.

"Prepare to lose your god card Marik." Kaiba said while shuffling his cards.

"We'll see, let the shadows surround us." Marik said as a black cloud appeared over the tower.

"Duel." said Marik and Kaiba simultaneously.

Kaiba 4000 Marik 4000: "I'll start Kaiba, I summon Drillago in attack mode and set two cards facedown."Marik said. "Now I end my turn."

"Is that the best you can do?" Kaiba asked. "I summon my Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mode, and next I set two cards facedown."

"You claim my moves are unimpressive, but you barely do more than I did." Marik said.

"Maybe, or maybe you just don't understand strategy."Kaiba said. "I end my move."

"Well, in that case I'll go, and I summon Helpoemer by sacrificing my Drillago, now I attack your Clown." Marik said with a smirk.

"Why thank you, you triggered my Crush Card, now every monster on your field, in your hand, or in your deck with 1500 or more attack points are sent directly to the graveyard." Kaiba said.

"Well, that certainly is annoying, however I reveal my facedown card, Destruction Effect, now all this does is treat destruction by a card effect as battle destruction, so now we both treat Helpoemer as though he was destroyed in battle, although you'll see why shortly." Marik said. "Plus your trap won't destroy my god card since he has zero attack points in the deck."

"Even so, with all your powerful monsters gone I'll win this duel easily." Kaiba said.

"Well, if you think that, I'll end my move with a facedown card." Marik said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What do you think Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Well, against anyone else I would say Kaiba has this duel won, but against Marik I don't know." Yugi said.

"Come on, that dragon of his has twice the strength anything Marik can play, the game is as good as done already." Odd said.

"No Odd, we both know that Marik obviously looks completely calm, if I had to guess, I'd say he expected that." Yumi said.

"Well, I think that we should watch to make sure." Ulrich said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"My turn, and now I summon Blade Knight in attack mode." Kaiba said. "Now I attack you directly with my Knight."

"I activate the trap card Metal Reflect Slime, now I get a defensive wall to block your attack and it has 3000 defense points." Marik said.

"Fine, in that case I cancel my attack and end my turn." Kaiba said when a hand appeared and snatched his Blue Eyes White Dragon into the graveyard. "What happened?"

"My Helpoemer, if you recall I used Destruction Effect on him, and so since he was officially destroyed in battle, at the end of your battle phase, a random card in your hand is sent to the graveyard." Marik said. "That could be anything, including Obelisk."

"Great." Kaiba said ending his turn.

"Alright, my move, I summon Bowganian in attack mode, and next I equip my Slime with Ring of Magnetism, now you can only attack him, the cost of 500 defense points isn't a huge problem, that ends my move." Marik said with a grin.

"My move, I draw. Now I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. Now I end my turn." Kaiba said as the ghostly hand snatched his Shrink card.

"Well, I suppose it's my turn, I draw." Marik said when Bowganian shot an arrow at Kaiba.

"That Bowganian is getting on my nerves." Kaiba said angrily.

"Don't worry about that, I simply place one card facedown, that ends my move." Marik said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"What can Kaiba do?" Aelita asked. "Marik has an impenetrable defense."

"That's true, but Kaiba has his god card." Tea said. "It should be enough right Yugi?"

"Wait a minute, that's his plan." Yugi said suddenly. "Kaiba, be careful."

"Yugi, what are you thinking?" Jeremy asked.

"Marik is biding his time, Kaiba needs to end this quickly otherwise Marik will win before long." Yugi said.

"You aren't saying what I think you are Yugi." Joey said.

"I am Joey, if Marik manages to send it to the graveyard with Helpoemer, Kaiba will be defeated by his own god card." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Kaiba 3400 Marik 4000: "My turn." Kaiba said. Perfect my god card is here, now I just need one more monster before I can wipe out his life points, he thought. "Now I summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode."

"Well, three powerful monsters, but you should keep in mind you only have two cards in your hand." Marik said.

"Not true, I activate Card of Demise, now I draw until I'm holding five cards, but in five turns I discard my entire hand." Kaiba said as he drew his cards. "Perfect, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes, that ends my turn."

The hand appeared and sent his Dark Core to the grave.

"My move." Marik said while Bowganian shot Kaiba again. "Well I suppose I should switch my Bowganian to defense mode and set this facedown. That ends my turn."

Kaiba 2800 Marik 4000: "My turn, and I summon to the field my X-Head Cannon." Kaiba said as his monster appeared. "Alright Marik, next turn I'll end this duel."

The hand appeared and began to reach for Kaiba's hand.

(Kaiba and Marik are engaged in a duel, and they both are preparing to end it, but will Kaiba win? Next chapter will feature the conclusion to this duel and the start of Yugi's match with Aelita. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. King of Games vs Lyoko Princess

"This is it, everything depends on what card Marik's Helpoemer discards to the graveyard." Yugi said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really hope Kaiba wins this duel." Joey said.

"Well his chances are good, he has three cards and Marik only takes one per round, so Kaiba has a good chance of winning." Jeremy said.

"Maybe, but I won't be confident until the card is picked." Yumi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, time to see which card my Helpoemer sends to the graveyard." Marik said with a evil grin.

"Fine, just go ahead." Kaiba said just before Helpoemer snatched Obelisk to the graveyard.

"Well, did I pull a winner?" Marik asked with a smirk.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Kaiba said.

"Well, in that case I'll go, and I activate the final card of this duel, Monster Reborn." Marik said while Bowganian shot another arrow at Kaiba. "Now I bring back the monster that was discarded last turn, so welcome back Obelisk the Tormentor."

"This is far from over, I activate a facedown card Ring of Defense. This card negates all effect damage this turn." Kaiba said.

"Well, in that case I'll just attack your Blue Eyes White Dragon with Obelisk." Marik said.

"This duel is far from over." Kaiba said as his dragon hit the graveyard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How can he win now?" Ulrich asked.

"He has one chance, the only question is can he draw the right card." Yugi said.

"Well all we can do is wait and see." Aelita said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba 1200 Marik 4000: "My draw." Kaiba said. "Well it looks like I drew a winner, I play this card, Soul Exchange, now I tribute Obelisk and Bowganian in order to summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End."

"Well, that certainly is an impressive monster." Marik said.

"Now I play his effect, I pay 1000 life points, and in exchange every card on the field or in our hands gets sent to the graveyard, and you lose 300 points per card." Kaiba said as his dragon blasted every card.

"Well, I lose 3900 points, but this duel is over." Marik said.

Kaiba 200 Marik 100: "My draw, and I summon my Revival Jam in attack mode." Marik said. "I win, attack now."

"The winner of this duel is Marik Ishtar." Roland announced. "The next duel will begin immediately, Yugi Moto and Aelita Stones please step up to the arena."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is it, whichever one of us wins this duel has to take down Marik." Yugi said.

"Right, we should do our best." Aelita said.

"Good luck to both of you." Joey said.

"Yeah, this should be a good duel." Yumi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Duel." said Yugi and Aelita simultaneously.

Aelita 4000 Yugi 4000: "I'll go first, I set one card facedown and summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode." Yugi said. "That ends my turn."

"Alright, in that case I'll start with a magic card, Delayed Virtualization, now I can summon a monster during your next turn." Aelita said as a countdown appeared over her head. "Now I set two more cards facedown and summon Yumi in attack mode, now I attack Alpha."

"I play a trap card, Spellbinding Circle." Yugi said. "This card negates your attack and weakens your monster by 700 points."

"Not good, I end my turn." Aelita said.

"Then I go, and I start by summoning Beta the Magnet Warrior." Yugi said when the counter above Aelita hit zero.

"I use Delayed Virtualization to sacrifice Yumi in order to summon William from my hand."

"Alright, in that case I end my move with another facedown card." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This duel is intense, neither of these two can afford to lose." Joey said.

"Whichever one of them wins is meaningless, I'll still win everything." Marik said.

"Marik you couldn't be more wrong." Tea said.

"How can you possibly know that you'll win?" Odd asked. "You don't exactly have the best track record X.A.N.A."

"Well, if you think that perhaps I should pay attention to this match." Marik said before laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My turn, I play the spell card Rivals, this lets me summon Ulrich from my deck since I have William on the field, and now I attack Alpha with Ulrich and Gamma with William." Aelita said.

"Activate Mirror Force, now all your monsters in attack mode are destroyed." Yugi said.

"You activated the special ability of William, now when he gets destroyed I can summon one monster from my deck as long as it has less than 2000 attack points." Aelita said.

"Interesting, go ahead Aelita summon your card." Yugi said.

"Thanks, I summon my Krab in defense mode." Aelita said. "Now I end my turn."

"My move, I start by summoning my third Magnet Warrior, come forth Gamma the Magnet Warrior." Yugi said. "Now with all three of my Magnet Warriors I can combine them together."

"That's not good." Aelita said.

"Now appear, Valkrion the Magna Warrior." Yugi said as his new monster appeared. "My Valkyrion has 3500 attack points, more than enough to destroy your Krab."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This duel is going to end sooner than I thought, the pharaoh has the advantage." Marik said.

"Maybe, but if I know anything it's not to count out a duelist until the last card is played." Joey said. "Besides, Aelita has cards I've never even heard of."

"True, but not even William could beat that thing." Yumi said.

"Wait that could work." Jeremy said suddenly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I play a trap card, Guardian, now Valkyrion can't attack or use it's special abilities." Aelita said.

"Alright, in that case I end my turn with a facedown card." Yugi said.

"I draw, now I sacrifice my Krab so I can play this, my Megatank in attack mode." Aelita said as a giant black sphere appeared on the field. "My Megatank has zero attack points, but it has a special ability that makes it useful."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing what it can do." Yugi said.

(Marik defeated Kaiba but now Yugi and Aelita are facing off in a match to determine who will face Marik in the finals. Next chapter the duel will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	15. Dethroned

"What do you think that card can do?" Joey asked.

"If I had to guess, something bad for Yugi." Ulrich said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"I play my Megatank's special ability, it can destroy one monster on the field, and I inflict 200 points of damage times it's level, and I destroy Valkyrion." Aelita said.

"Alright, but the duel is far from over." Yugi said.

"Ok, I end my move with one facedown card." Aelita said.

Aelita 4000 Yugi 2400: "My move, and I start by summoning my Celtic Guardian in attack mode, and next I set this facedown." Yugi said. "Now I attack your Megatank with Celtic Guardian."

"I use the other effect of my Megatank, he can't be destroyed in battle once a turn, and all damage is negated, the catch is for every 500 points I would have taken, he loses 400 defense points." Aelita said.

"Alright, in that case I end my turn." Yugi said.

"My draw, I use my Megatank to destroy Celtic Guardian."Aelita said.

"Alright, that's fine." Yugi said calmly.

"You only have 1600 points left, am I really that skilled?"Aelita asked.

"This duel is just getting started." Yugi said.

"Ok, I end my turn with one facedown card." Aelita said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Oh man, Yugi is getting beat badly, Aelita has to have dueled before." Joey said.

"No, she's barely played, I think her cards are the trick." Jeremy said. "In fact, I have a feeling this is just getting started."

"Whichever one of these fools wins, my Winged Dragon of Ra will destroy them." Marik said before laughing crazily.

"Whatever, you're going down Marik." Tea said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Aelita 4000 Yugi 1600: "My move, I start by playing Monster Reborn, now I bring back Valkyrion the Magna Warrior in attack mode, and next I summon King's Knight, and now I attack your Megatank with King's Knight, and now that his immunity is used up, I attack with Valkyrion the Magna Warrior." Yugi said as the Megatank exploded.

"That's not good." Aelita said nervously.

"I end my turn with that, so you can go Aelita." Yugi said.

Aelita 500 Yugi 1600: "My move, I reveal my facedown spell card, Hidden Monsters, now I add one counter to this card over the next two turns, and then I can play one of my best cards, so I end my move with one more card, Ambush, this let's me summon two monsters in defense mode during your next battle phase." Aelita said. Ok, this duel depends on how long I can last, she thought.

"My turn, and I draw, now I summon Queen's Knight, and since I have King's Knight and Queen's Knight, I can summon Jack's Knight, now I enter the battle phase, so you can summon your monsters Aelita." Yugi said.

"Ok, I summon one Hornet, and one Blok. Both in defense mode." Aelita said.

"Ok, I attack the Blok with Jack's Knight, and the Hornet with King's Knight." Yugi said when suddenly three more Hornets appeared.

"When it gets destroyed, my Hornet summons three Hornet Tokens in defense mode, although they have no defense points." Aelita said.

"Alright, Valkyrion and Queen's Knight, attack two of the tokens." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"This is intense, Aelita has almost no chance of winning, Yugi can play Slifer next turn." Joey said.

"True, but Aelita is almost able to play a powerful card of her own, the only question is which one." Jeremy said.

"I could tell you, she played this card earlier, and it was quite the powerful card." Marik said.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, she's probably going to lose." Odd said. "If that Obelisk guy was any clue, Yugi's Dragon is going to be way to powerful."

"Let's just watch Odd." Yumi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"I end my turn, so go ahead Aelita." Yugi said politely.

"Right, my move, and I add the first counter to my spell card, next I set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn." Aelita said.

"Alright, in that case, I draw." Yugi said before lightning bolt Struck behind him. "Aelita, I need to ensure that I stop Marik, so I have no choice, I sacrifice my three knights in order to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon."

"That's a big monster." Aelita said. "How strong is it?"

"Slifer gains 1000 attack points for every card in my hand, so with three cards, he has 3000 attack points." Yugi said. "Now I attack your last token with Valkyrion and your facedown monster with Slifer."

"This is not good." Aelita said as her last defense was destroyed.

"I end my move, but Aelita, next round Slifer will have 4000 attack points." Yugi said.

"Alright, my move, and I add the second counter to my spell card, now I can send it to the graveyard in order to summon the Scyphozoa." Aelita said as the creature appeared on the field.

"Whenever a monster is summoned before Slifer, he reduces its strength by 2000 points, and if it reaches zero, the monster is destroyed." Yugi said.

"Activate trap card, Sacrificial Monster, now I can send a monster from my deck to the graveyard, and in doing so I save my Scyphozoa." Aelita said as she sent Dark William to the graveyard. "Now I use the effect of my Scyphozoa, I pay half my life points to take control of your Valkyrion and increase its attack points by the difference in our life points, so it has 4950 attack points."

"Slifer only has 3000 attack points, and I have no cards on the field that could increase his attack power, you win Aelita." Yugi said as his god card was destroyed.

"The winner of this duel is Aelita Stones." Roland announced. "The final duel will begin in 15 minutes, so until then both duelists should prepare their decks."

"Aelita, take this." Yugi said before giving Aelita Slifer the Sky Dragon. "This card will help you in the final duel."

"Thanks, I have a feeling this is going to be important."Aelita said.

(Aelita managed to defeat Yugi, and now the only duel left is Aelita vs Marik. Next chapter the final duel will begin and the Shadow Realm will meet Lyoko. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Aelita beat Yugi, however she is not a better duelist, she simply has a natural connection to Lyoko and so the cards respond to what she needs, essentially a Heart of the Cards, only it connects to her in a stronger way, if anyone else used her deck, it would not work for anyone else, even if Yugi used the Heart of the Cards.)


End file.
